


One call away

by Cutiepasta



Series: Parallel worlds [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Internalized Homophobia, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:32:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9573974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutiepasta/pseuds/Cutiepasta
Summary: Nagisa bought a toy for himself some time ago but hasn't worked up the courage to use it. When a certain someone takes over his mind he just gets more confused. He wants to be free of his stress but he's going to make a rash decision.





	1. Chapter 1

I'm not gay okay. Not that there's anything wrong with it. I've never had an interest in girls or guys in that way, but I do love them. I just can't have sex. It always seemed so gross and weird to me.

When Kaede told me about her feelings for me I told her about it. She understood and said I shouldn't force myself. She wanted a romantic and physical relationship but she wanted me to be comfortable with myself before that. We didn't decide to date but we became better friends. She told me if I wanted to get better about sex I could buy a toy. 

I was a bit revolted at first, but in any case no one would be touching me. I hated when people touched me. Bad...memories...

So now I'm sitting on the edge of the bed with this thing in my hands with no idea why I bought it in the first place. Honestly, I have pride you know. Everyone calls me a girl and some even treat me like one. If I used this thing what's the difference between me and a girl.

Then again, I'm practically a girl anyways. Kaede is the only one I've ever told about my hobby. Sometimes I dress in girl clothing. Not for some fetish but I like to look cute sometimes. Mom used to dress me differently so she could use me like a tool. I had no problem till with it until someone told me it was wrong. Then he came along and confused me. 

I didn't feel like a girl when I dress up, but I do feel good about myself. Pink glossy lips, blue and white thigh-high stockings with a thin matching sweater, and a blue skirt. To top it off a choker with a tiny silver bell was around my pale little neck. It was cute and loved it. But I also hated it, like I was less of a person and more like a doll.

Then a look at the item that could satisfy my curiosity. I wanted to know what it was like in me. Would it hurt? Would it not be enough? I swollowed my pride read I'd have to do first. 

I started out slowly I inserted a finger into my entrance and tried to adjust. It stung for a moment but as I relaxed it felt odd, not good but new.

As I continued, I added another finger I slowly stretched myself out. My hole became hot and irritated as I probbed myself. The pain wasn't bad in fact it made it more exciting as buried my head in my pillows and pushed my fingers deeper inside.

I pressed my thighs together as the the pain was replaced with an aching pleasure. My length was pressed between my legs as the stockings rubbed up against it. My stockings felt like someone caressing my legs, holding me in place as I fucked myself.

Then it wasn't enough, I wanted to feel more. At then end of the bed a blue dildo was left untouched and waiting to be used. I grabbed the bottle of lube from the nightstand and began to rub the toy down as I prepared to use it. 

As I pushed it against my entrance, I froze. Maybe it was too big for me right now, I'd rather not hurt myself. I wanted to back out of this and tell Kaede I couldn't do it but a part of me thought about someone else. What would Karma say? He'd give me a teasing smile and tell me I still had a lot more to go. But I know he'd be patient and wait before we kept going.

I've known I had feeling for my friend for a while now. In fact he's the reason I'm doing this. I wanted to know what it would be like to be with a guy. Karma was always so confident in his sexuality and opened minded, I wanted to be able to do the same.

I pushed the toy inside me slowly as I gasped and tried to adjust. I felt it brush a against my prostate making me jolt. Skin burned as I moved trying to feel more of it inside me. Before I realized what I was doing, I began to whisper his name. I wanted him to be the one fucking me. I was fantasizing about my best friend. I felt almost guilty about what I was doing, I'd he knew what I was doing would he be angry?

I searched wildly for the remote for the toy and turned it toy on vibration. I couldn't stifle the moan I made as the toy made me lose myself. I was ruined for girls forever now, how could I not want more of this.

As I writhed in my bed I could hear my phone go off. It was Karma's caller ID! I forgot I was supposed to call him after school. If I don't answer him he'll assume the worst and show up at my window again. Or worst he's already out there.

I reached for the remote only to find it missing. I'm not picking up the phone with a vibrator in my ass. The phone went to voice mail and a text appeared.

_'Im coming over! If your asleep I'll sneak in and drag you from your bed!'_

Well looks like I'll have to take that back. I pressed the call button hoping to convince him not to come.

"Hello sleepy head! You forgot about our project didn't you?" He teased which was not what I needed right now.

"K-karma I don't-I mean y-you can't-d-don't come over." I struggled to say those words as I felt low hum of the toy slowly drive me insane.

"Are you sick or something?" His voice was edged slightly with concern.

"Y-yep v-very *ahh!* si-ck!" A yelp escaped me as I did my best to lie. I'm not a good lier either.

"That's a shame. Are you sure you don't want me to come over? I know you're mom is out of town so maybe I could take care of you."

Part of me wanted to say yes but even my sex fogged brain knew it was a bad idea.

"I can t-take care of *mmh*m-myself." I bit back a moan.

"Sounds like you're taking very good care of yourself. Having fun aren't we." His voice laced with suggestion as he spoke, making things so much worst. "We both know what your doing. I can hear your breathless panting over the phone."

The way he said it gave me a chill down my back.

"Your not mad are you?" 

"Yes, if you call me like that it'll only get me hot and bothered. Now you gotta finish what you started, keep talking." He gave me no room to argue back as he continued. "Humor me. What are you wearing?"

I managed to snatch up the remote and turn off the vibration before it got any worst. What do I do now? Maybe I should play along just to see where we're going.

"A striped sweater, with a navy blue skirt. Thigh high socks and a little black choker with a silver bell." I was nervous at first but I gave in as I gave the bell a playful ring." Didn't bother to put on underwear since I was going to take them off anyway."

"What a cheeky boy. I can't wait to get my hands on that creamy little ass of yours. " Those words were like electricity as my body called out for him.

"And then what?" 

"Watch your hungry ass swallow my cock as I fuck you raw." He meant every word he said.

Please do! I need it now. I'm losing my mind over this toy but I need the real thing.

"You won't be gentle with me?" I expected the opposite to be honest but I like it his way so much more. I can just imagine his hands all over me as held me down and fucked me like a beast.

"We both know your not made of glass and you should be punished for misbehaving. Moaning into the phone and telling me not to come, your so mean." He said with fake hurt in his voice.

"I couldn't let you see what I've been up too." I was serious about that.

"Tell me, what are you doing?" It was a low purr that traveled through my body, leaving me aching for more.

"Laying down. Fucking myself with a dildo deep inside me. It's good but not enough." I started to use the toy again as I spoke moaning as I spoke.

"Then tell me what do you want." We both knew were this was going but playing dumb is part of the fun.

"Well, theirs been a certain someone on my mind lately. I can't seem to to stop thinking about them. I want them so badly." I emphasized every word. I needed to get my point across somehow about how I feel.

"Why do you want them so badly." It was like he already knew the answer and was just teasing me. Too bad I'm not just going to say it.

"Come over and you can show me." I giggled. No more games Karma, your going to be mine.

"I'll be there soon." He replied and hung up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to heaven.

As Nagisa waited, he fixed himself up a bit. Reapplying lip gloss and putting stray hairs into place.

Then a knock was heard at his window. Nagisa didn't bother to look as he yelled "it's open!" before going back to his makeup. He considered something lighter to complement his pale skin. The mirror showed an impatient figure in the background as he worked on his appearance.

An arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him from his thoughts as he fell against a broad chest.

"Well hello there." Nagisa said enjoying the attention of the new arrival.

"I thought you forgot about me. You shouldn't ignore me, I might do something bad when you're not looking." The red head laughed as he bit the shell of the smaller teen's ear.

Nagisa yelped as he felt Karma's hot breath fan his ear. Strong arm held him in place as he stared into the eyes of his red-faced reflection.

"You look gorgeous. Did you dress up for me? If so, I'll be honest,I think you'll look better with nothing on." Karma said kissing the others neck.

The bluenett let out a small whin as he turned around to meet face to face with the redhead.

"How mean of you. Don't you know you should kiss me properly when you see me?" Nagisa gave him a teasing smile as he drew Karma close.

Their lips met in a tender kiss as Karma took the lead. Nagisa knew how to kiss quite well but Karma's way was much better. The way the redhead's tongue slide across his glossy lips beaconed him to open up. Karma tasted so sweet on Nagi's lips.

"Honey..." Was the only thing to slip from him as he pulled away breathlessly from the redhead.

"Are you talking about the treat or me?" Karma said not waiting for a response he dove back in for another kiss.

While the blunette was distracted Karma removed his white dress shirt. Nagisa's wrapped his arms around the others neck as his body pressed against Karma's.

A stray hand made their way down to Karma's belt was it began to undo his zipper.

"Impatient aren't we?" Karma teased as he was dragged back into the kiss.

Suddenly he was pushed onto the bed as a bluenett eyed him hungrily. Nagisa's hand was planted firmly on the redhead's hardened cock under a pair of boxer briefs.

 He kneeled between Karma's leg as the other sat on the edge of the bed. Nagisa slowly pulled the member free. Karma's breath hitched as the blunette gave his cock a few pumps.

Nagi was rather impressed with the size of the member. It was much bigger then that flimsy toy and would have a much better fit. But as we all know size ment nothing without technique and he was anxious to see what Karma could do.

Slowly almost painfully Nagisa began to pump the redhead's cock as he looked him dead the eyes. Karma wasn't allowed to look away as the others blue eyes practically begged for permission. Who was he to deny his cutie what he wanted.

"You wanna taste don't you?" Karma said running his hand through the Nagi's aquamarine locks.

Nagisa stuck out his adorably pink tongue and licked the tip of the cock as he begged.

"Alright it's all yours. Eat up." Karma found the more submissive side of the bluenett exciting not because of the obedience but because of Nagisa's true nature.

Nagisa didn't hesitate to take a good long lick of his prize from the base to the tip before popping it right into his mouth. Karma jerked a the blunette began to take in the enjoyment of throwing the redhead off his game.

Karma loved to view of this classmate on his knees practically moaning as he took more of his throbbing member. He pulled slightly on the locks of blue hair he watched as the Nagi's face burned a deeper shade of red and pull off his cock.

The boys eyes where glazed over with lust as he breathlessly as a trail of saliva dripped of his red lips. He never looked better in Karma's opinion.

"You like that don't you?" Karan said pulling of his hair again as the bluenett bit his lip holding back a moan.

"Y-yes. Do it again." Nagisa pressed his thighs together to keep his other half under control, because his mouth certainly has lost all of it.

Nagisa then went back to lapping away on Karma's length as hands ran through his hair. Karma could barely keep up as the other wanted more and more. He couldn't hold back forever.

"Nagisa slow down I'm going to cum." He tried to get the boy to hold off but Nagi wasn't ready to do so. The mischievous boy only hummed cheerfully in response make a vibration that crawled up Karma's spine, bringing him closer to the edge.

Karma knew he did it on purpose and now the redhead couldn't stop him even if he wanted too. He would however punish the little scoundrel.

He pulled the blunette of his cock until only the tip was inside was open mouth and then jerked right off till he came. He watch cum fill the smaller male's mouth till it dripped down the sides of his lips.

"Now swallow." Karma ordered holding the blunette's head in place.

Nagisa obediently swallowed the sweet and thick liquid and licked his lick happily to clean up the rest. He wasn't even fazed with Karma's idle threats or ideas of punishment. When Karma figured that out he pushed Nagisa on to the bed and began to remind him why he was in control.

Nagisa bit his lip a Karma removed his sweater and skirt and attacked his body with general bits and kisses. He held back a yelp of pleasure as Karma bit roughly on his neck as he grinded his hips against the others.

"Don't hold back. I want you moan for me, now say my name." Karma purred in his ear as he drove the blunette crazy with his touch.

"Karma please, I need you now." Nagisa begged. He was breathtaking to say the least with his conviction written all over him like a book. He couldn't bare waiting an longer less this moment fade before he could truly grasp it.

Nagisa's body ached like crazy to have Karma. To have him inside his aching and empty hole. To feel his delectable warmth pounding into him savagely.

One could not begin to describe how badly Karma wanted to fuck the living hell out of his little nymph. How much he wanted the pleasure only this man could provide.

So Karma didn't hesitate to grant his love his wish. When he entered the blunette's tight wet hold he had forgotten something very important however.

This was Nagisa's first time. And he has never had anything like this before. Nagisa was properly prepared for this and he had forgotten about the lube on the nightstand.

Karma felt Nagisa's arm wrapped around his neck tightly as he held him close.

"K-karma it...It hurts." He cried as he was pulled close.

"Nagi, I'm so sorry. I'll pull out." Karma was ashamed to say the least. He thoughtlessly jumped the gun because he couldn't control himself. Nagisa didn't know this would happen but he did.

"No! don't!" Nagisa yelled as he wrapped his legs around Karma waist." Karma don't, please!"

For the first in a very long time Karma remembered just how small the boy was. Just how easily he could break him if he wasn't considerit. Not physically but mentally.

"But your in pain, you crying for God's sake. I refuse to hurt you in any way." Karma could never say no to anything Nagisa asked of him and a long time ago he stopped trying but he would never make him cry.

"I'm not crying because I'm in pain. I'm crying because I'm happy. I'm happy because I'm not afraid to be with someone and that someone is you. I spent so much time trying to fix myself so I could do this and prayed that it could be you." Nagisa smiled happily as he cried tears of joy.

"Why would you try to change yourself? You've never been anything but perfect." Karma didn't understand at all what he meant. Sure Nagisa didn't like contact but he never pulled away from him. He hoped that Nagi would want to become closer. And Karma was too excited when Nagisa called him on the phone moaning and panting breathlessly asking him to come over.

"Karma, I love you." Nagisa said kissing Karma.

Karma kissed Nagisa back feverishly as he realized the others feelings but he was still going to pull out. He was in love but not crazy.

"Hey! I said don't pull out!" Nagisa was odiviously irritated now and even a little insulted.

"I'm not going to be stupid and have sex with proper precautions." Karma said in an almost out of character responsible tone.

"Do you think I'm an idiot. One, I was lubed up before you got here because I know you too well and I knew you'd forget in the heat of the moment to be safe. Two, I sucked your dick so you wouldn't go in dry, also for my own reasons." Nagisa said shedding light on the situation.

"Why do I feel like you don't trust me?" 

"Can we save that thought for when your not 6 inches deep inside me?" Nagisa was not play these games right now. He could be demanding when he wanted something.

Without warning Karma thrusted right inside shutting up the smart assed remarks of the now trembling bluenett.

"Now then, let's see how loudly I can make that bell ring." Karma said pulling on the silver belled choker." That is if I can hear it over you."

They started off gently of course since Nagisa was still getting used to taking it. Karma was glad to share something so wonderful with someone he cared about so dearly.

Then Karma is reminded who Nagisa was when a hand wrapped around his neck ordered him go harder he had to to do a told.

Karma ordered him on all fours and proseded to fuck him like dog. He groped the boy ass roughly was he plunged into his tight hole. He had no intention of stoping as he bit into the others shoulder.

Nagisa could feel teeth burrow into his neck with a delightful sting as he felt his ass be filled. He held right onto a pillow he sank his teeth into to keep his mind in check.

Karma ripped the pillow from his grasp before saying "Oh no you don't. I don't want you quite, say my name."

There was sharp sting as Karma slapped his ass. Nagisa moaned as the pain pulsed through him. 

Nagisa was driven insane by the rythmic thrusts and the way Karma praised and maoned his name. Nagisa yelled his name as well like it was the only word he's ever known or the only thing keeping him sane as he was over come with pleasure.

"Karma I'm going too cum!" Nagisa moaned he felt the pressure build in his abdomen.

Karma didn't know why but he had a strange urge. He dit down on the back of Nagisa's neck as the boy released. Nagisa practically collapsed from his orgasm as Karma followed suit.

 They were both happy as they were tired and messy and that's something to be treasured. Hard to believe this all started with a phone call. Karma simply choose to ignore odd contradiction going on as he held Nagisa close as he slept.

* * *

In the dark of the night a shadow past through the dark room. A figure wrapped in silver and blue watched the two with curiosity and disgust.

How lucky for them. They have such a chance to be together. In a universe, no all universes it's more likely they could have never meet. Oddly the universes seem to have a trend of pushing us together. But good for them.

You are so lucky to be mortal, me. Living forever is overrated anyway.

So reader, what do you think? With this love last forever or will it die like a flame in the wind? It doesn't matter what you say though, I already know the answer. After all I see everything.

Have a nice life, sinner! Hahahah!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (what a twist!)  
> Now let us all pray.  
> Dear heavenly goddess  
> How has given onto us fanfiction  
> We are your humble servants  
> Let out stories be grand whether smut or fluff  
> And our ships safely to our harbors  
> Amen

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on part two but I'm not sure if I'll finish. This half is only a test to see where it goes.


End file.
